


Safeword

by readysetstarker



Series: Anonymous Said... [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fainting, Implied/Referenced Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter Parker has PTSD, Safeword Use, Slight feminization, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Tony’s hand on the small of Peter’s back was meant to be comforting. It smoothed along his sweaty skin, tracing the dip of his spine where Peter’s back was bowed, and Peter couldn’t help the whimper that left his mouth at the searing trail it left on his skin. On any other day, Peter would have made a noise akin to a cat’s purr and leaned into Tony’s touch.Tonight, it was the cause of his misery.prompt fill from tumblr
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Anonymous Said... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr asked me to transfer some of my writing over from tumblr, and i figured i might as well. these won't have any creative titles or anything like that; there's about twenty or so of them that i've written and i am the worst at coming up with titles for that many fics, lol. 
> 
> any hate is gonna be screenshotted for motivation and then deleted. why waste your time?
> 
> **prompt from tumblr:** i’ve has this prompt that tony fucks peter so good that he just passes out. like tony edges him for so long and when he finally comes he just passes out in the middle of it. lots and lots of aftercare. also tony feeling bad because he made peter pass out.

Tony’s hand on the small of Peter’s back was meant to be comforting. It smoothed along his sweaty skin, tracing the dip of his spine where Peter’s back was bowed, and Peter couldn’t help the whimper that left his mouth at the searing trail it left on his skin. On any other day, Peter would have made a noise akin to a cat’s purr and leaned into Tony’s touch.

Tonight, it was the cause of his misery.

He was spread across the bed with his face pressed into the mattress, hands cuffed together above his head where he held them obediently, and with his knees digging into the bed to present his ass. Tony sat behind him with the remote to a vibrator that was currently in him and torturing him. 

Tony had told him his plan the night before, of what he wanted to do to Peter, and Peter had been elated in the moment. Edging was something he had always wanted to try. He had lacked the self-control to do it to himself and signed on immediately when Tony brought up the idea. Naturally, Tony had followed it with a lesson on safe words in case Peter wanted to back out at any time, or it just became too much for him. 

“‘Infinity’ is a weird word to be saying in bed,” Peter had joked while they were modifying their equipment.

“And that’s exactly why you say it when you want to stop,” Tony had said while breaking down a suit schematic to look for a damaged part. “You say that word, and everything comes to an end in that instance. I won’t ask questions, just untie you.”

Peter did want it to end, now. He wanted it to be over and done with, but he didn’t want Tony shying away again and denying him his orgasm. After eight rounds of almost getting there and then having the vibrator shut off just as Peter’s orgasm was beginning to build, Peter was ready to be finished. No wonder he had never done this to himself before; it was torture.

And he had gotten so excited when Tony presented him with the cock ring: a deep red crimson interlaced with thin swirls of gold around the band, and three white crystals that Peter was sure were diamonds. He had commented on how pretty it looked while Tony had slipped it on, but now it was suffocating, and his cock hung dark and swollen from it. He would give anything now to have Tony rip it off of him.

He gasped and keened when the vibrator was turned back on at its lowest setting, nowhere near the velocity he needed for it to be satisfying. Peter moaned and rocked his hips, trying to get _something _out of it. He could hear Tony chuckle darkly behind him, a hand cupping one of his cheeks and squeezing.

“You’ve lasted a lot longer than I thought you would,” Tony said. The hand on Peter’s ass moved to caress his outer thigh, and he whined. Tony shushed him gently. “Think you can hold out a little while longer, baby? Just one more, and I’ll fuck you good, I promise.”

Peter whined again. “Please, Daddy.” 

He was all but sobbing as the vibe pressing against his sweet spot kicked up in gear. His legs trembled as he bucked and did his best to chase after his release. He could feel it building low and hot in his gut, toes curling with the expectation of it, but the damned ring around his cock stopped it from boiling over. It hung there, searing like a brand, as Tony kicked the vibrator up once again.

Hot tears poured over Peter’s clumping lashes and and into the bed sheets beneath him as Tony continued his soothing touches. Peter could feel the older man’s eyes on every move he made and couldn’t find it within himself to be embarrassed. He just wanted to come so badly.

“Daddy,” he cried, hands fisting in the sheets and tearing them. “Daddy, please, I can’t do it.”

“You can.” Tony’s lips pressed against his spine. His voice was soft, but Peter recognized a command when he heard one. “One more speed, and then I’ll fuck you until you can’t see straight. Gonna have you screaming for me, angel.”

As the pet name left his lips, the speed of the vibrator went up, and a pained sob ripped from Peter’s chest as the searing pain grew. He thrashed on the bed, thighs trembling beneath Tony’s hands, stomach turning as his body begged for release. Peter couldn’t bear it, only thinking of how hot and prickly his skin felt. Tony’s hand on him was just another stimulus he couldn’t process, and more sobs escaped him.

“Do you need to use your word?” Tony asked him, hands on both sides of Peter’s hips. “Peter, answer me. Do you need your safe word?”

“I need you to fuck me.” Peter buried his face in the sheets. He hiccuped. “I can’t do it anymore, I need to come. Daddy, please, fuck me!”

The vibrator stopped immediately, and Peter choked on the shock of the loss. Tony’s fingers circled his entrance, wet with lube and still teasing him. Peter moaned and cried as his fingers slipped through the rim and gripped the vibrator. It pulled out slow, so slow that Peter felt as though he was losing his mind.

And then he was empty, body clenching around nothing, and Tony pushed his drenched fingers back inside.

“So good, kitten,” he crooned as he moved his fingers back and forth, giving Peter’s sore hole a new coating of lubrication. “You deserve a reward for holding out for so long, don’t you? You deserve Daddy’s cock in your sweet pussy, don’t you?”

Peter could do nothing but nod in response. His throat hurt, his dick hurt. Everything around him, on him, was both too much and not enough. He was going to go crazy, he was sure of it.

Tony pressed the head of his cock against Peter’s hole, and Peter rocked back into it, the head nudging his open hole. Tony was such a fucking tease. He thrust his hips slowly so Peter could feel the length of him against his hole, waiting until Peter sobbed and begged again before lining himself up and pushing in without warning. Peter’s moan cut off in surprise as Tony slowly sank himself in until they were pressed together.

A hand around Peter’s neck pulled his head up from the mattress and to the side so Tony could kiss him. Peter didn’t have the strength to reciprocate, but Tony licked between his pliant lips regardless. Tony’s moan reverberated down into Peter’s chest. 

He blinked and more tears slid down his cheek. Rather than wipe them away, Tony smeared the wetness across Peter’s face.

“I’m gonna fuck you hard and fast,” he said, breathless between sloppy kisses on Peter’s lips. “You’re gonna be seeing stars, baby, and I want you screaming my name when you come. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Peter wailed, and he didn’t recognize his own voice when he said it. Tony just laughed and pressed a kiss to his tear-streaked cheek.

Tony’s hands gripped his hips, and his pace was relentless. There was no build-up or progression, just his cock spearing in and out of Peter’s ass at a brutal pace. Peter did scream, but he couldn’t find it within himself to form words, just pleasure-pained exhalations as Tony fucked into him ruthlessly. 

Tony’s hips slapped against his ass and thighs with each thrust. His orgasm built into that painful crest again, just short of getting to come, and tears poured anew down his face. Peter could feel the wetness on his chin and neck, drooling, unable to close his mouth and too cock-drunk to care.

True to his word, Peter saw stars when he came. He didn’t feel the cock ring falling off of him, didn’t feel Tony’s hands jacking his shaft just as hard as he was fucking him. He barely even registered his much sought-after release while his vision tunneled, and his body went limp in Tony’s arms.

—

When Peter opened his eyes, he saw himself in water. It was steaming hot, just the way he liked it, and rippled just beneath his shoulders when he moved. Peter tried to sit up, wincing at the dull spark of pain that rippled through his lower back and around his ass. He hissed and relaxed against the back of what he now realized was a rather large bathtub.

The scent of citrus and vanilla wafted into his nose when he sat back. Bath salts, he thought blearily, his favorite scent from Tony’s collection. It was strong, helping clear his head as he came out of subspace. Something to hold onto while his mind and body calmed down.

A hand pressed against his cheek, turning his face so lips could kiss the wet hair plastered to his forehead. Peter’s eyes fell shut at the tender affection, and he lifted his hand to touch the wrist at his cheek.

“Oh, thank god. Thought I had killed you there for a moment,” Tony teased as he petted Peter’s wet hair. “How are you feeling, honey?”

“Sore,” Peter answered honestly, still feeling a low ache in his back. It would heal within the hour, but he could complain while it still lingered around. Especially if it meant that Tony would give him some extra attention. “But I feel really good, otherwise.”

Tony swiped his thumb across Peter’s cheek to brush away a stray drop of water running down his skin. Peter leaned into it, eyes drifting shut. He could hear Tony chuckle above him before he kissed Peter’s forehead again. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured into Peter’s skin. “I should have noticed that I was pushing you too far and stopped.” 

Peter looked up at Tony. Worry creased every feature of his face, his hands on Peter’s body so careful and gentle now where they had been so rough before. Peter couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped him as he sat up in the tub, displacing some water as it splashed around in the tub, and he leaned up to place a kiss on Tony’s lips.

“You do remember I’m much stronger than you, right?” he whispered into Tony’s mouth. “If I had really wanted it to stop, you would have been thrown through a wall.”

“Mmm.” Tony made a growling noise and kissed him back. “I like it when you’re feisty.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a part two bc an anon asked for the same situation in which peter uses the safeword, and who am i to deny such a request?
> 
> **prompt from tumblr:** Can i req peter using the safeword and lots of aftercare? Maybe with edging or smth idk thanks lol

Peter couldn’t breathe. His chest burned and his throat clouded with dust. He could feel the sharp and jagged points of debris stab into the muscles of his back. Pain overwhelmed everything, and iron clung to his tongue and teeth. He watched blood drool from his mouth and into a puddle beneath him. It speckled on his mask sitting underneath the water’s surface.

He was trapped. He couldn’t breathe. His hands were restrained uselessly at his back and no matter how hard he kicked, the tons and tons of pressure on him didn’t seem to budge.

Peter’s breath escaped him in a panicked wheeze.

A voice echoed in his head, unintelligible but familiar. Peter clenched his eyes shut. He blocked out his vision and tried to focus on the words. It took some doing, but they broke through the panic clouding his mind: his name, repeated over and over, worry dripping off every syllable. There was more said around it, but all he could seem to focus on was his own name being cried out.

And the weight around him was gone now; no more concrete suffocating him into a hard and unforgiving floor. He sucked in air, blinking away stinging tears, and when his vision cleared there was no more blood and dust coating his tongue and no more concrete around him. He was in a bed with blankets clenched in his hands and hot tears pouring down his face.

Leather, sleek and black, wrapped around his wrists. Between them, a broken chain. He stared at the mattress. Each breath he took hurt but he swallowed them down anyways.

“Peter, answer me!” the voice begged, and it took him a few minutes to recognize who it belonged to, and whose hands were holding him where he lay shaking on the bed. “Peter, tell me where you are, right now. Can you hear me?”

Everything else came to him at once. Where he was, what he was doing, and who he was with. He buried his tearful face in the blankets in front of him.

“_Infinity_!” he cried out, voice muffled into the mattress. “Infinity, infinity, I can’t do it. I can’t, I’m sorry, I can’t.”

He’s scooped up from the mattress, arms wrapped tightly around him, and he’s pulled close against a warm chest. He can hear the heavy and hard heartbeat against his ear as fingers card softly and slowly through his hair. A lump in his throat choked him while Tony soothed him. His voice was softer now, praising and reassuring him, he realized.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Tony whispered into his hair. Peter realized he was being rocked, a gentle sway back and forth. “I’ve got you.”

That broke something in Peter. Guilt and disappointment washed over him, and his hands clamped hard over his mouth to smother the sobs he couldn’t suppress. The arms around him only grew tighter when they felt his shoulders shake.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered through the tightness in his throat. 

“Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Tony’s lips pressed into his hair. “You did the right thing, honey. I’m glad you said it, okay? I’m so, so thankful you said it.”

Peter’s breath shook, a new cry tearing from his throat. Tony let him cry until he could stop himself and rubbed his arms until the shaking finally ceased. Peter came back to his senses slowly, registering the pain in his groin and the vibrator he remembered being inserted before they had started their play. It was lifeless now, nothing more than a nuisance to his frazzled nerves.

Tony spoke again when he stopped shaking.

“I’m gonna take everything off of you, okay?” he said slowly, hands giving Peter’s arm a gentle squeeze. “I’m going to take the shackles and ring off, and I’m going to remove the vibrator. Just lay back and tell me if anything hurts.”

All Peter could do was nod, and he let Tony lay him down onto the crumpled sheets behind him. He could feel a wet spot on the back of his neck where his face had previously been pressed, letting his eyes slip shut while Tony worked on removing the offending items. He hissed when Tony pulled the ring off and his knuckles brushed the sensitive shaft of his still-hard cock. 

Once everything was taken off of him, Peter sat up and reached for Tony, who pulled him close again, still taking to petting his hair once Peter’s head was tucked under his chin. 

“What was it?” Tony asked. His thumb traced the neat line of Peter’s hair at the nape of his neck. 

Peter swallowed his shame. “I couldn’t breathe.”

“Your throat wasn’t restricted. What caused the panic?”

Peter tapped a nervous finger against Tony’s arm. His stomach turned with guilt. Tony repeated his name.

“When you,” he started, and his voice cracked, “when you pressed me down. Into the mattress, in between you and it. I… I thought about Toomes, about our last fight, when he almost killed me. I was trapped under rubble, alone, and I almost died. I just couldn’t do it, I’m sorry.”

“No ‘sorry’s, baby.” Tony kissed his hair again. “You did exactly what you should have. Now, come on. I’ll have Friday run a bath for you. I think it’d be best if we just quit for tonight. What do you think?”

Peter nodded, nuzzling into Tony’s shoulder and smiling when he was promised his favorite movie after he had finished bathing.


End file.
